


Fighter and the writer

by DavidKing



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Nye went to a fight club one night and met a man named David King who was a fighter at the club. Nye and David are going to try to date how will a fighter and a music writer mix?





	Fighter and the writer

Nye sighed getting dragged to a sketchy looking building his friend was bringing him so they could find one night stands. He wanted Nye to blow off some steam, he had been working hard on his music. Nye sighs walking inside the building “I can’t believe you dragged me here” His friend smiles “come on a one night stand won’t kill you” he sighs “I should be focusing on my music” he smirks “you’ll love this I promise” Nye looks inside the room the walked to and his face got warm, there was a ring and in the center of the ring were shirtless guys beating each other up but this one guy caught his attention the quickest. The man was 6’5, very well built, he had brown hair on top of his head but the sides were shaved. He had a tattoo of a rose behind his ear and tattoo of a lion on his forearm. Nye moved closer to the ring to observe the man, he blushed hard when they locked eyes and the man winked at him before knocking his opponent out. He laughed holding his arm up, blood stained his wrapped hands while blood fell down his face. He jumped out of the ring and looked at Nye leaning closer to his face “my room 5 minutes” and with that he was gone down a hall. Nye turned on his heel and followed the man down the hall. He looked at the door and took a deep breath before walking inside, when he was inside he was pushed against the door closing it and lips were pushed against him. He moaned and kissed back pushing his body against his. The making out didn’t last long Nye was quick to pull away and look away he looked at him “what’s wrong lad?” Nye sighs “I don’t even know your name” he smirks “David King is the name” Nye puts his hands on his chest “this feels wrong to me” David nods “I understand” he backs up “you are cute though how about tomorrow I take ya on a date” Nye smiles kissing his cheek “I’d like that I’ll meet you in the shopping center at noon” he smiles and left the room David watched him leave before sitting on the couch in his room. Nye smiles walking back to his friend, they left the building walking away. 

Nye looked at himself in the mirror and smiled “I’m looking good” he was wearing all black one of his band shirts were under his leather jacket and he had black pants on. He smiles and leaves his house walking to the shopping center. He didn’t realize how easy it was to find David until he stood out compared to everyone, he smiled and made his way over to him “so big man what’s our date?” David smiles “a fair” he grabs his hand and walked to a fair not too far from the center. They had spent the next 4 hours playing games and riding rides turns out David is really good at those rigged games, Nye smiles carrying the teddy bear David won him David smiles “did ya have a good time?” Nye smiles nodding “I had a blast” David smiles “I’m glad” Nye stops at his house “thank you for walking me home” David smiles “I wasn’t going ta let ya walk home on your own” David leaned down and kissed his cheek “I’ll call ya tomorrow” he walked back down the street Nye smiles walking inside the house he puts the bear in his room smiling.


End file.
